1. Field of Invention:
This invention is in the general field of connectors for electrical equipment and methods therefor and, more particularly, is an improved method and apparatus for providing a quick connect/quick disconnect between a connector and a terminal of a battery and also a protective case for protecting the terminals and the quick connect/quick disconnect connector to the terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A storage battery is, for example, used in a motor vehicle for providing electrical power to operate a starter, operate electric door locks, open and close electrically operated windows, operate a cigar lighter, operate stereo equipment and operate other types of electrical equipment. The battery is typically mounted near the engine of the vehicle. The electric power is provided via battery cables that are connected to terminal posts of the battery.
Usually, a flexible metal terminal post connector is bolted onto a terminal post. A bare electrical end of an insulation coated battery cable is connected to the connector. Since the connector is metal, an electrically conductive path is provided from the post to the cable through the connector. The use of the bolt is essential to maintaining a reliable electrical connection between the cable and the post. Because of the use of the bolt, the connector does not have a quick connect/quick disconnect feature whereby the connector can be easily and reliably connected to or removed from the post.
Another problem associated with connectors for a battery terminal or post is that corrosion between the battery terminal or post could and would create, in effect, an electrical open between the battery terminal or post and the connector mechanically connected thereto. In order to remove this corrosion which often resulted in the creation of a non-conductive layer between the battery terminal or post and the connector, it was necessary to separate the two items, namely, the battery terminal or post and the connector and to clean or scrape off the non-conductive corrosion layer that usually formed on both the contacting regions of the battery terminal or post and the connector. This cleaning or scraping process was not only time consuming, but it was also a somewhat difficult process which often resulted in only a temporary fix of the problem which problem often came back quickly because of the failure to remove all of the corrosive material.
As a result, various battery caps were developed such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,026 to Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,678 to Fields, U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,782 to Julian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,306 to Turner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,643 to English. U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,469 to Drake is directed to a case to protect the electrical connection between the battery terminal post and the end of a battery cable (connector) that was attached to the post.
None of these prior art patents disclosed the combination of a quick attach or connect/quick detach or disconnect battery terminal post connector that is enclosed within protective housing that protects both the connector and the battery terminal or post connector and that can be, if desired, operated (the connector can be connected to or disconnected from the battery terminal post) even by a person using one hand, if necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combined battery terminal post connector with the quick connect/quick disconnect feature that maintains the reliable electrical connection between the cable and the post and a protective housing to protect both the battery terminal post and the connector thereto.